1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to magnetically levitated transporters and control systems therefor.
2. Background Art
Magnetically levitated transporters (e.g., trains) operating on the principal of magnetic attraction are statically unstable in lift, pitch, and roll. Furthermore, each car of such transporters must be controlled in levitation, pitch, roll, lateral displacement, and yaw. Existing levitated transporter systems are extremely sensitive to the smallest irregularities in the track over which the transporter travels. As the lift magnets pass over an irregularity, the “refrigerator magnet” problem takes over and the car impacts the track.
The present Invention provides a control system that is insensitive to track irregularities. As a result, far less expensive track systems can be employed, with a likely cost savings of approximately 75% compared to existing systems that must have and maintain very uniform tracks.